<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your kind of love got me on my knees by macabrekawaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405247">Your kind of love got me on my knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii'>macabrekawaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hal Jordan is not making good life choices, Hal/Dinah/Ollie threesome party time offscreen, M/M, Ollie and Dinah are swingers and you can't tell me otherwise, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS ROY IS UNDERAGE, ROY IS UNDERAGE, implied Ollie/Roy if you squint but you can also easily look away, okay he's making some good life choices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal gets caught by Roy after having a liaison with Ollie and Dinah. Roy gets caught by Hal sneaking in way, way later than his curfew. Surely there's some way to work out keeping one another's secrets?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy Harper/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your kind of love got me on my knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have terrible friends who encourage me to do terrible things. </p><p>How old is Roy? You decide, dear reader. Whatever makes you happy. </p><p>Title is from "Coming of Age" by Damn Yankees, a seminal song about BANGING SOMEONE UNDERAGE because 80's/90's rock is a nightmare whirlwind of teased hair and bad decisions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
“Oh I uh…. Hey.” Hal runs his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair with a sheepish grin. He’s shirtless in Oliver Queen’s kitchen, drinking tap water out of a glass that once held his beer. He still had the taste of Ollie and Dinah in his mouth as he heard the jingle of keys in the front door. It swung open, revealing a disheveled redhead in a leather jacket and low-slung jeans. Roy Harper had turned, immediately catching sight of Hal in the open plan kitchen. Well, nothing for it</p><p><br/>
Hal offers an awkward wave. The kid beams.</p><p><br/>
“Ah so it’s like that huh?” Roy tosses his jacket over the back of a dining room chair, circles to hop up onto the kitchen counter, sliding across it with a measured grace, jingling a bit with the metal of his belt, the clank of his wallet chain. “Y’all having a good time?”</p><p><br/>
“Am I having a what?” Hal’s slow on the uptake, processing how to behave when you’re caught by the son of the dude you just railed alongside his girlfriend is decidedly not in the Justice League handbook.</p><p><br/>
“Listen, I’m not an idiot. I live here. I have two working eyes. I have two adorably freckled ears. I know why you’re here.” Roy tilts his head, leers.</p><p> </p><p>Hal blanches. “You won’t tell anyone about this, right, kid?” Hal downs his water, tries not to make eye contact.</p><p><br/>
“I won’t say shit if you don’t say shit, <em>old man</em>.” Roy grins, presses his tongue against a large chip in a front tooth. He’s in a torn tee shirt, the neck wide and ripped and loose, slipping down over one freckled shoulder. His hair is long and shaggy in the back, red strands spilling over the nape of his neck. The kid looks downright feral. “I was supposed to be home hours ago anyway.  Be a good boy, go to bed before Daddy gets his Eiffel Tower on in the bedroom.”  </p><p>Hal laughs and snorts, water blasting up into his nasal cavity. He gags and sputters while Roy chuckles.</p><p>“Thought you’d hold your shit better than that. How do you keep up with them?”</p><p><br/>
Hal chooses to ignore the statement, repeats himself.  “You won’t tell anyone I was here, right?”</p><p><br/>
“You won’t tell Ollie I got home at 3am? I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.” Roy snatches the glass from Hal’s hand, downs the last bit of water. Hal can’t help but watch the way his throat bobs as he swallows.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“How’s this, hot shot. I’ll make it worth your while, you make it worth mine, and we’ll call it even and keep our mouths shut after.”</p><p><br/>
“What are you implying, Roy?”</p><p> </p><p>Roy slides off the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Roy?”</p><p><br/>
Roy’s on his knees before Hal can even register what’s happening. The boy looks up at him through ruddy lashes as he slides his sweatpants down. If Hal had any reservations, they’re gone as fast as Roy has a hand on him, grabbing his dick at the root and stroking up in a firm slide. The motion makes him twitch, makes him rock his hips forward, chasing the feeling. He’s still so keyed up, so <em>ready.</em> Roy pants, lets his tongue unfurl from his mouth and looks up at Hal again, meeting his gaze. He licks a slow, fat stripe up the underside of Hal’s shaft, preens as Hal leaps to hardness against his tongue. Holy <em>shit. </em>The kid looks like he’s gagging for it. Hal wonders for a moment if he even could make him gag.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, like that. That’s good.” Hal say encouragingly. For it, Roy moans and hollows his cheeks, sucks his way down Hal’s shaft, swirls his tongue around his fat cockhead before pressing ever more forward.</p><p><br/>
Roy palms himself through his jeans, groans as Hal hits the back of his throat. Hal lets his hands fall to Roy’s hair, lets his fingers scrape against his scalp. Roy moans for it, pushing even further, pressing his nose right up against the dark curls at the base of Hal’s cock. Hal’s dick sits heavy in Roy’s throat and he indulges himself, leans down to hold Roy’s throat, feel the thick line of himself through Roy’s warm skin. Hal shudders. Roy doesn’t move, holds perfectly still, lets Hal touch him however he wants. There’s something beautiful but dangerous about Ollie’s boy. And there’s a thought that’s crept out of the depths of Hal’s mind—who taught this kid how to do this shit? Was there something Hal didn’t know? The thought sends a delicious shiver down his spine and he feels himself pulse down Roy’s throat.</p><p><br/>
Hal pulls back, pulls out of Roy’s mouth, leaves the boy panting and whining softly, eyes closed. Roy’s tongue is still out of his mouth, all but lapping at the air, like he can’t get enough, can’t bear for Hal to leave his mouth for even a moment. Something crackles at the edge of Hal’s mind and he grabs Roy by the hair at the back of his head, tangles his fingers in the unruly strands and pushes himself back down Roy’s throat with enough force to snap the kid’s head back sharply. Roy gasps as best he can around the thick cock down his throat, sputters just a bit, tries to swallow. Guess Hal can make him gag after all. Hal starts fucking his throat in earnest, holding his head steady with his hand tangled in his hair. To his credit, Roy doesn’t flinch, just lets himself be <em>used.</em> Hal feels his release approaching, feels himself growing taught like a bowstring under Roy’s ministrations.</p><p><br/>
“What are you—“ Hal huffs out his words as Roy pulls back, gives Hal a few firm strokes. He twists his hand of the slick head of his cock and Hal’s gone, vision narrowing to a crisp tunnel of Roy opening his mouth just enough to suck the head again, to open his mouth and let Hal’s spend splash down his throat. Even stroking his throbbing cock further away from his face, Roy catches his release in his mouth with perfect aim.  Roy leans in, sucks him to the last drop, tilts forward to hollow his cheeks taking him back down into his throat. Hal knows he was oversensitive already, knows he was already so worked up from his time with Ollie and Dinah but goddamn, he’s never come so fast in his life. Not since he was Roy’s age—and Hal cuts himself off at the thought. He blushes then, the warm creep of it moving up from his chest to his cheeks. Ollie’s still upstairs, hopefully too occupied to notice his absence.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Hal slumps back against the countertop, panting.</p><p><br/>
“We Arrows never miss our mark.” Roy smirks, licks the last bit of cum dribbling past his lips.</p><p>“Do you want me to….?” Hal reaches down to brush his hand against the side of Roy’s face. He runs his thumb against his jaw, rasps his nail through the faint stubble there. Roy leans into the affection like a stray cat.</p><p><br/>
“N-nah I uh.” Roy digs the heel of his palm against his groin and sighs, shuffles so his legs are spread a little wider. “I’m all set.”</p><p><br/>
“Really? Just from sucking me off?” Hal smirks, ruffles Roy’s hair fondly, like he did when Roy was a much younger boy. “<em>Speedy</em>, huh?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh fuck you, old man.” Roy leans back to push himself up to standing. He turns to lean against the counter next to Hal as Hal pulls his sweatpants back up</p><p><br/>
“That an invitation?”</p><p>Before Hal can think of a wry follow up, Roy’s spun around, grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him into a kiss. Roy licks into his mouth, sucks his tongue just a bit. Hal wonders if he can taste Ollie’s spend in his mouth, the way he’s tasting his own out of Roy’s. His dick twitches with nauseous interest at the thought.</p><p><br/>
Abruptly, Hal shoves Roy off of him and takes a step back. He can hear voices coming down the stairs. He runs the water at the sink, splashes some over his face. He can hear the jingle of Roy’s pants as the boy hops back up on the counter.</p><p>“Hal you down here?” Ollie calls, sing-song from the stairs. When he turns into the kitchen space, he stops short, pausing to take in the sight of the two of them. Ollie’s wearing a plush, green robe, barely cinched at the waste, exposing a wide expanse of blonde chest hair. Behind him, Dinah, in an elegant black silk nightgown, reaches to put a hand on Ollie’s shoulder, offers a smile to Roy.</p><p><br/>
“What are you doing up… and <em>dressed</em>, Roy?” Oliver crosses his arms, the perfect picture of a guardian suspicious of their ward's actions. </p><p><br/>
Hal chimes in, true to his word. “I was clanking around in the kitchen making a racket, I think I woke the kid up.”</p><p><br/>
“Ha ha yeah,” Roy smooths his hair back as speaks, yawns in a slightly exaggerated way. “I had passed out playing video games again, never got around to pajama time. I’m just gonna hop in the shower and then get to bed, promise. We were just shooting the shit. You know I’m always excited when Uncle Hal tells tales of your <em>exploits</em>.” Roy smiles like a creepy child on vintage packaging. Hal’s not touching that one.</p><p><br/>
“Well I hope my charming boy is not annoying you too much, Hal.” Oliver flicks his thumb over his shoulder, the universal <em>get the fuck</em> out at Roy. Roy hops off the counter and makes his way out of the room without fanfare.</p><p><br/>
“Oh you know us, Ollie. Getting along like a house on fire.” Hal grins, walks over to Dinah, slings an arm around her waist. “He’s a good kid.”</p><p><br/>
“Mmm I’m sure he is.” Ollie frowns at the now unoccupied area around the sink.</p><p><br/>
“You lovebirds miss me, or were you glad to see me out of your hair for a bit?” Hal pecks Dinah on the cheek.</p><p><br/>
Dinah giggles. “Oh Hal, you know it just isn’t the same without you.”</p><p><br/>
“You miss <em>me</em>, or you miss my fancy green handcuffs?” Hal pecks Ollie on the cheek too, for good measure.</p><p><br/>
Ollie laughs, “Now that one I figured out on my own.” He slides his arm low on Hal’s back, and the trio head back up the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does teenage Roy have a punk mullet in my world? Does Roy have a wallet chain he bought at Hot Topic? You bet your ass he does. Who is gonna stop me, god?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>